Ruang Rindu
by Enji86
Summary: Shinichi menyadari perasaannya pada Shiho dan memutuskan untuk bersamanya walaupun dia masih mencintai Ran. Namun sebuah peristiwa mengubah pikirannya. Dia kembali kepada Ran dan Shiho pergi. Tapi ternyata takdir tidak berpihak pada Shinichi dan Ran.
1. Arti Kebahagiaan

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Arti Kebahagiaan**

By Enji86

Di depan ruang operasi di rumah sakit umum Beika terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan harap-harap cemas. Dua orang wanita yang sedang menunggu itu matanya sembab karena habis menangis sedangkan dua orang yang lain, yang laki-laki, memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dan khawatir di wajahnya. Salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut, yang lebih muda, bajunya kusut dan berantakan dengan perban yang membalut lengannya.

Seorang wanita muda berambut sebahu berwarna coklat melangkah menghampiri laki-laki yang lebih muda tersebut. Baju wanita itu juga kusut dan berantakan. Lengannya juga dibalut perban, sama seperti laki-laki yang sedang dihampirinya itu. Wanita itu menyentuh bahu laki-laki muda tersebut sehingga laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara" ucap Shiho memecah keheningan di depan ruang operasi tersebut sehingga membuat ketiga orang yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Ketiga orang itu memandang Shiho dengan penuh tanda tanya karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka mengenal si pendatang baru tersebut.

Shinichi diam sejenak, sepertinya sedang berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Oke" ucap Shinichi akhirnya.

Shiho berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi ruang operasi diikuti oleh Shinichi dengan diiringi pandangan bingung ketiga orang yang ada di depan ruang operasi. Setelah mereka berada di luar jangkauan pandangan dan pendengaran orang-orang yang ada di depan ruang operasi, Shiho berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali padanya?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan Shinichi tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, Shiho menghela nafas.

"Aku akan pergi" ucap Shiho.

"Haibara, aku..." belum selesai Shinichi bicara, Shiho menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Shinichi.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau adalah miliknya. Aku hanya meminjam dirimu sebentar darinya, sekarang sudah saatnya aku mengembalikan dirimu padanya" ucap Shiho.

"Apa kau harus pergi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, berhubung organisasi hitam sudah hancur, aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku mau. Lagipula aku pasti tidak akan rela melihatmu bersamanya walaupun aku sadar benar bahwa kau adalah miliknya" ucap Shiho santai.

"Haibara, maafkan aku" ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan aku sebelum ada yang melihat kita lalu menjadi salah paham?" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Oh, maaf" ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan Shiho.

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Shiho kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Shinichi berdiri di tempatnya sampai Shiho menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang operasi.

XXX

Operasi Ran berjalan dengan sukses. Ran selamat dan tidak kurang suatu apapun. Setelah dipindahkan ke kamar pasien, keempat orang yang tadi menunggu di depan ruang operasi segera berpindah ke depan kamar pasien dan menengok Ran bergantian setelah Ran sadar.

Shinichi keluar dari kamar tempat Ran dirawat dengan tersenyum senang. Dia dan Ran baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka dari teman masa kecil menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap ketika Shiho tiba-tiba muncul di dalam pikirannya. Dia merasa bersalah dan rasa itu akan tinggal di hatinya untuk selamanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Haibara. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun bilang dia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi" seru profesor Agasa sambil melangkah menuju Shinichi.

Lamunan Shinichi langsung buyar dan dia segera menarik profesor Agasa menjauhi kamar pasien tempat Ran dirawat. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada Shinichi di depan kamar Ran. Kogoro dan Eri sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Ran sementara Sonoko sudah pulang.

"Profesor, jangan bicara keras-keras. Nanti rahasia tentang Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara bisa terbongkar. Ingat, mereka sudah pergi ke Amerika seminggu yang lalu" ucap Shinichi.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar panik. Kau harus mencegahnya, Shinichi-kun" ucap profesor Agasa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya" ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kalian berdua..." ucapan profesor Agasa langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Maaf profesor. Kami sudah selesai. Sekarang aku pacaran dengan Ran" ucap Shinichi muram.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu pada Ai-kun? Kau mempermainkannya" seru profesor Agasa.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Ran menyelamatkanku dari peluru dan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, profesor. Aku mencintai mereka berdua dan sekarang Ran sangat membutuhkan aku. Dia terus menungguku padahal aku sudah bilang padanya agar dia tidak menungguku lagi. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Ran kalau tiba-tiba aku muncul dengan membawa Haibara sebagai pacarku padahal Ran sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku?" ucap Shinichi dengan penuh emosi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Ai-kun?" seru profesor Agasa.

Shinichi tertegun sejenak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya karena Shiho tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya. Shiho selalu menyimpan semua perasaannya di balik topeng poker face-nya sehingga Shinichi tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Shiho.

"Aku... aku... tidak tahu" ucap Shinichi dengan dramatis.

"Shinichi-kun, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Ai-kun sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri dan kau sudah mempermainkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu" ucap profesor Agasa kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

XXX

Shinichi kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti saat sebelum dia menjadi Conan. Kehidupannya yang sempurna sebagai detektif SMA yang terkenal didampingi oleh pacar sempurnanya yaitu Ran Mouri. Dia bahagia bersama Ran. Dari dulu Ran adalah pendengar yang baik, dia bisa memasak, dia gampang menangis dan gampang tersenyum. Shinichi tidak bisa meminta lebih. Lagipula jika dia mengalami masalah atau ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dia masih bisa bicara pada Heiji. Hanya saja ketika sedang sendirian, dia selalu diganggu oleh bayangan Shiho yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Setelah lulus SMA, Shinichi masuk akademi kepolisian sedangkan Ran masuk program diploma PGSD. Kemudian setelah lulus dari akademi kepolisian dan diterima menjadi detektif polisi di kepolisian Tokyo, dia menikah dengan Ran yang juga sudah mulai mengajar di SD Teitan. Pernikahan mereka sangat meriah. Profesor Agasa juga kelihatan gembira dengan pernikahan mereka. Profesor Agasa sudah memaafkan Shinichi setahun setelah kepergian Shiho.

2 tahun pernikahan Shinichi dan Ran sungguh masa-masa yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Tapi ketika menginjak tahun ke-3, pernikahan mereka mulai dilanda masalah. Hal ini disebabkan belum hadirnya bayi di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Shinichi dan Ran sudah melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter kandungan dan hasilnya mereka berdua tidak mempunyai masalah atau kelainan dalam sistem reproduksi mereka. Dokter hanya menyuruh mereka bersabar dan menunggu.

Shinichi dan Ran menjadi jarang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan suami istri. Mereka tetap tidur di ranjang yang sama tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk berharap dan terlalu takut untuk kecewa. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menikmati malam suami istri. Hal ini juga mempengaruhi Shinichi di tempat kerja. Dia menjadi workaholic sehingga dia cepat mendapat promosi.

XXX

Suatu hari Shinichi mendapat kabar bahwa dia mendapat promosi menjadi inspektur di kepolisian Hokkaido. Untuk merayakannya, Shinichi mengajak Ran makan malam di restoran favorit mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah inspektur termuda di seluruh Jepang" ucap Shinichi ceria.

"Ya sayang, kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali" ucap Ran sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Minggu depan. Rumah dinas sudah tersedia. Tinggal digunakan saja" jawab Shinichi.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat mengurus pengunduran diriku dari SD Teitan" ucap Ran berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di hatinya.

Ran sangat menikmati mengajar di SD Teitan karena anak-anak bisa mengisi hatinya yang kosong karena belum hadirnya seorang bayi. Lagipula seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya ada di Tokyo. Ran takut kesepian. Apalagi suaminya adalah seorang workaholic yang lebih suka mengurusi kasus daripada menemaninya di rumah atau menemaninya jalan-jalan.

Usaha Ran untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya ternyata sia-sia. Shinichi dengan mudah dapat menebak bahwa pindah ke Hokkaido merupakan hal yang berat bagi Ran. Lagipula Shinichi juga mulai lelah dengan sandiwara yang mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua berusaha menutup-nutupi kegelisahan dalam hati mereka masing-masing dengan bersandiwara bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa rumah tangga mereka tidak pernah punya masalah sama sekali. Dari dulu mereka selalu melakukan itu, menutupi dan menyembunyikan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, termasuk juga perasaan cinta, sehingga butuh kejadian luar biasa untuk sekedar menyatakan cinta.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau tetap mengajar di SD Teitan" ucap Shinichi.

"Eh? Tapi aku kan harus mengikutimu pindah ke Hokkaido?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Aku tahu kau suka mengajar di SD Teitan. Lagipula seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanmu ada di Tokyo. Jadi lebih baik, kau tetap di sini" jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi aku istrimu. Aku harus ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau aku tidak ikut?" ucap Ran.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak akan lama di Hokkaido. Aku pasti akan segera mendapat promosi lagi dan menjadi inspektur di Tokyo. Kau percaya padaku kan" ucap Shinichi dengan senyum penuh percaya diri di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Ran sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Ran merasa lega dan senang karena dia tidak perlu pindah ke Hokkaido walaupun dia sedikit khawatir karena harus membiarkan Shinichi sendirian di sana.

XXX

Shinichi dan Ran tiba di Hokkaido sabtu malam. Rencananya Ran akan membantu Shinichi membereskan rumah barunya dan kembali ke Tokyo minggu sore. Acara beres-beres selesai saat siang hari sehingga mereka berdua masih punya waktu untuk makan siang dan jalan-jalan sebelum Ran kembali ke Tokyo. Mereka pergi ke mall yang ada di kota itu dan makan siang di foodcourt yang ada di mall tersebut.

Ketika sedang asyik memandangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar foodcourt, tiba-tiba mata Shinichi menangkap sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya di kejauhan. Dia dapat mengenali wanita itu dari warna dan gaya rambutnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya" seru Ran sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan mata Shinichi sehingga menghalangi pandangannya.

Shinichi memegang tangan Ran sehingga pandangannya tidak terhalangi lagi tapi ketika dia melihat ke tempat dimana dia melihat wanita itu, wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Kau lihat apa sih?" seru Ran sambil menoleh ke arah pandangan mata Shinichi.

"Tidak ada. Tadi ada badut lucu di situ tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada. Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Aku baru sampai dan aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi. Kendalikan dirimu, inspektur" _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Dasar! Aku bilang, kau harus tetap makan makanan sehat, jangan kebanyakan makan fastfood dan mi instan" ucap Ran.

"_Badut lucu, huh? Jadi kau benar-benar menginginkan anak ya?" _ucap Ran dalam hati.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu" ucap Shinichi.

Kemudian mereka makan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah jalan-jalan menjelajahi mall, Shinichi mengantar Ran ke bandara untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Sebelum naik ke pesawat, Ran berjanji akan mengunjungi Shinichi setiap akhir pekan.

XXX

Shinichi memulai karirnya sebagai inspektur dengan tidak memuaskan. Dia selalu menyelesaikan kasus sendiri tanpa bantuan anak buahnya. Bahkan saat mengejar penjahat pun, dia lakukan sendiri. Sepertinya dia memang tidak berbakat menjadi inspektur. Akhirnya anak buahnya hanya kebagian mengerjakan laporan dan tentu saja itu sangat membosankan. Tapi Shinichi yang dari dulu tingkat kepekaannya sangat rendah, tentu saja tidak menyadari keluhan anak buahnya.

Suatu hari Shinichi berkenalan dengan profesor ahli sistem reproduksi manusia dalam sebuah kasus. Shinichi lalu menceritakan tentang kondisi keluarganya yang belum dikaruniai anak dan profesor tersebut bersedia melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapnya. Nanti jika hasil pemeriksaannya positif, Shinichi akan membawa Ran untuk melakukan pemeriksaan juga. Namun profesor tersebut mengatakan pada Shinichi bahwa dia tidak dapat memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya dalam waktu dekat karena ada beberapa penelitian yang harus diselesaikannya sehingga Shinichi harus bersabar. Shinichi merasa senang sekali karena ada harapan baru yang muncul walaupun dia harus menunggu lama.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Jadi, ini fic multichapter-ku yang pertama di 2011.

Semoga kalian suka.

Baca dan komen!

Salam pertamax buat shevanna runno, Nachie-chan, 4869, Meiko Namikaze, Beadoscute, Aptx, amelia untuk komen-nya di fic tahun baruku yang berjudul "Pengertian". Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama**

By Enji86

Sore itu, Shinichi untuk kesekian kalinya, sebagai inspektur, berlari mengejar penjahat sendirian, sementara dia menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar menggunakan mobil. Penjahat itu agak berbahaya karena dia membawa senjata api rakitan. Penjahat itu berlari ke arah sungai di bawah jembatan diikuti oleh Shinichi. Setelah sampai di tepi sungai di bawah jembatan, penjahat itu berhenti dan berbalik kemudian menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Shinichi.

"Dasar polisi bodoh, kau terjebak sekarang" ucap penjahat itu.

"Huh, kau tidak akan bisa kabur, anak buahku pasti segera sampai ke sini. Kau tidak akan bisa lolos" ucap Shinichi percaya diri.

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus tertangkap. Yang kuinginkan adalah balas dendam padamu karena kau sudah menjebloskan adikku ke penjara" ucap penjahat itu.

Shinichi sedikit terkejut tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik wajahnya yang masih penuh percaya diri. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras untuk menemukan strategi yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan penjahat di depannya.

"Hmm, kelihatannya kau sudah siap mati. Sekarang mati kau polisi sialan" ucap penjahat itu bersiap menembakkan pistolnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola sepak yang menerjang kepala penjahat itu sebelum penjahat itu sempat menembakkan pistolnya. Terjangan bola itu memang tidak berefek besar pada penjahat itu karena kekuatan tendangannya lemah tapi cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian penjahat itu sehingga Shinichi bisa menerjang penjahat tersebut ke tanah dan melumpuhkannya dengan sukses.

Shinichi mengambil bola sepak tersebut lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal muasal dari bola sepak yang menerjang penjahat tadi kemudian dia melihat anak buahnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, inspektur?" tanya Mizuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Penjahatnya sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan. Kita bisa membawanya ke kantor polisi sekarang" jawab Shinichi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda membawa bola sepak?" tanya Daichi.

"Oh, ini..." ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh suara seorang anak perempuan.

"Itu punyaku" ucap Suzuna membuat ketiga polisi itu menoleh ke arahnya dan kedua temannya.

Jantung Shinichi seperti berhenti berdetak melihat Suzuna, terutama rambutnya. Warnanya sama persis dengan rambut Shiho, bedanya Suzuna berambut panjang dan diikat ekor kuda.

"Zuzu, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Mizuki.

"Tadi aku, Sakura-chan dan Nanako-chan sedang berjalan pulang lalu kami melihat om detektif ini mengejar penjahat jadi kami ikuti. Kami melihat om detektif ini ditodong pistol jadi aku menendang bola yang kubawa ke arah kepala penjahat itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya supaya om detektif ini bisa menghajar penjahat itu" ucap Suzuna polos diikuti anggukan kedua temannya.

"_Anak ini, dia bisa memperkirakan semua itu. Dia jenius dan dia benar-benar anak kecil. Tidak seperti Conan yang aslinya adalah aku yang berumur 17 tahun. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya?" _pikir Shinichi.

"Zuzu, kalau ibumu tahu kau dan teman-temanmu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dia bisa marah" ucap Mizuki.

"Eh, kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kok. Kami hanya membantu om detektif ini. Aku juga pasti cerita ke ibu nanti" ucap Suzuna membela diri.

"Iya detektif Mizuki, kami kan cuma ingin membantu" ucap Sakura.

"Betul, betul" seru Nanako.

Ucapan-ucapan anak kecil ini membuat Shinichi teringat pada shonen tantei.

"Sudahlah, Mizuki-san" ucap Daichi pada Mizuki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. "Inspektur bolanya bisa kuambil?" ucap Daichi yang langsung mengambil bola dari tangan Shinichi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shinichi kemudian menyerahkannya pada Suzuna. "Nah, Suzuna-chan, ini bolamu, sekarang kau harus pulang bersama teman-temanmu. Oh ya, dia ini bukan detektif tapi inspektur" ucap Daichi sambil menunjuk ke arah Shinichi.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, detektif Daichi. Sampai nanti detektif Mizuki" ucap Suzuna kemudian dia melangkah menjauh dari bawah jembatan bersama Sakura dan Nanako.

"Apa kalian mengenal mereka?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba, membuat Daichi dan Mizuki kaget karena dari tadi Shinichi diam seribu bahasa.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di jalan. Kita harus membawa penjahat ini ke kantor polisi sekarang" ucap Daichi.

"_Sepertinya Daichi-kun lebih cocok jadi inspektur daripada Kudo-san"_ ucap Mizuki dalam hati.

Daichi membopong penjahat yang pingsan dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang mobil polisi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Mizuki duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Shinichi duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi.

"Jadi siapa anak-anak itu?" tanya Shinichi membuka pembicaraan ketika mobil mulai berjalan.

"Oh, mereka itu hanya anak-anak yang suka main detektif-detektifan, terutama Suzuna-chan. Mungkin turunan dari ayahnya. Ayah Suzuna-chan adalah detektif polisi seperti kami. Sayang dia sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu karena tertabrak bus ketika mengejar penjahat" jawab Daichi.

"Taka-niisan sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Dia sangat bangga menjadi detektif polisi. Mungkin karena itu, Zuzu juga ingin menjadi detektif polisi seperti ayahnya" ucap Mizuki muram.

"Nii-san?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, Zuzu adalah keponakanku. Ayahnya adalah kakakku. Maaf kalau tadi Zuzu sempat mengganggu anda menjalankan tugas" ucap Mizuki.

"Ah, tidak mengganggu kok. Dia benar-benar menolongku tadi" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"_Suzuna Yuzawa, huh? Anak yang menarik. Kasihan sekali dia, kehilangan ayahnya saat masih sekecil itu. Andai aku bisa jadi ayahnya... Tunggu... Apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Kurasa aku mulai gila karena masalah anak" _pikir Shinichi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan Suzuna dari pikirannya. Dia merasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Suzuna, tapi bukan cinta seorang laki-laki kepada seorang wanita, dia masih normal, tapi cinta seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Dulu dia juga baru sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Shiho setelah melihatnya dalam ukuran sebenarnya.

"_Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Suzuna Yuzawa" _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

XXX

"Aku pulang" ucap Shiho setelah masuk rumah.

Suzuna yang mendengar suara ibunya segera berlari dari depan TV untuk menyambut ibunya.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, sayang? Apa ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?" tanya Shiho sambil menggandeng Suzuna kembali ke depan TV.

"Ya, tadi aku menolong seorang inspektur polisi melumpuhkan penjahat" ucap Suzuna ceria.

Senyum yang dari tadi terpampang di wajah Shiho menjadi lenyap. Shiho berlutut di hadapan Suzuna lalu memegang bahu serta menatap mata Suzuna.

"Zuzu, ibu kan sudah bilang, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya" ucap Shiho serius.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Aku hanya menendang bola dari jauh ke kepala penjahat yang menodongkan pistol pada inspektur itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar inspektur itu bisa menghajarnya. Apanya yang berbahaya coba?" ucap Suzuna dengan muka cemberut.

"Baik, baik. Itu memang tidak berbahaya. Maaf ya, anakku yang paling jenius" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian menarik Suzuna ke pelukannya.

Mendengar pujian ibunya, Suzuna kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, Bu. Aku janji" ucap Suzuna.

"Ibu tahu dan ibu percaya padamu. Sekarang waktunya ibu membuat makan malam. Kau mau membantu?" tanya Shiho sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu. Malam ini kita makan apa?" ucap Suzuna ceria.

"Hmm, di kulkas ada daging sapi, jadi bagaimana kalau kita masak daging balado, masakan yang berasal dari Indonesia itu lho" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, yang pakai cabe merah itu ya. Pasti enak" ucap Suzuna.

Setelah itu mereka berdua sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur dengan gembira.

XXX

Keesokan harinya Mizuki datang mengunjungi Shiho dan Suzuna untuk makan malam. Setelah Suzuna naik ke tempat tidur, Mizuki langsung mengajak Shiho mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan curhatnya. Mereka berdua akrab karena usia mereka sama.

"Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Yang kukerjakan hanyalah menulis laporan, laporan dan laporan. Kalau begini kan aku tidak bisa mempraktekkan ilmu silat yang kupelajari dengan susah payah untuk melumpuhkan penjahat" ucap Mizuki berapi-api.

"Mizuki-chan, sebenarnya kau jadi polisi untuk mengayomi masyarakat atau untuk mempraktekkan ilmu silat?" tanya Shiho sok bingung.

"Shiho-chan, aku serius!" seru Mizuki.

Shiho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oke, oke. Jadi inspektur baru yang masih muda itu selalu menyelesaikan kasus dan mengejar penjahat sendirian tanpa melibatkan anak buahnya termasuk kau, begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Mizuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal inspektur, apakah dia inspektur yang sama yang ditemui Zuzu kemarin?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, inspektur yang sama. Saat itu dia juga sedang mengejar penjahat SENDIRIAN" jawab Mizuki.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau bilang saja terus terang pada inspektur itu tentang perasaanmu atau kau bisa meminta Daichi-kun untuk mengatakannya" ucap Shiho.

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia atasan kami dan sebagai polisi kami harus mematuhi perintah atasan" ucap Mizuki.

"Wah, repot juga ya. Btw, kapan kau mau menikah dengan Daichi-kun?" tanya Shiho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shiho, muka Mizuki menjadi merah.

"Err, itu... kami belum membicarakannya" ucap Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan, usiamu kan sudah 26 tahun. Tunggu apalagi? Aku saja menikah dengan Taka saat usiaku 18 tahun" ucap Shiho.

"Yah, pernikahan kalian itu benar-benar mengagetkanku tapi aku akan membicarakannya dengan Daichi-kun segera" ucap Mizuki.

"Malam sudah larut, apa kau mau menginap?" tanya Shiho setelah melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Memang sudah larut. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang" ucap Mizuki bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Shiho.

"Hati-hati ya dan semoga sukses dengan inspektur itu" ucap Shiho di depan pintu.

"Ya. Terima kasih makan malamnya" ucap Mizuki dari jendela mobilnya yang terbuka kemudian dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemennya sementara Shiho menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak pada amelia, 4869, reno, edogawafirli, RunaRin, Nachie-chan atas apresiasinya pada chapter pertama.

Lho, lho, lho, kok semuanya pada nggak mau Ran hamil sih? Kan kasihan? (Sok sedih)

Jangan lupa komen ya, pembaca sekalian!


	3. Cinta yang Tulus

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Cinta yang Tulus**

By Enji86

Sore itu Shinichi berkeliling dengan mobilnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikerjakannya di kantor hari ini sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalanan Hokkaido. Ketika melewati suatu taman, Shinichi tidak sengaja melihat Suzuna yang sedang bermain bola di taman itu bersama dua temannya. Shinichi segera memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Shinichi tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya ketika melihat kepiawaian Suzuna melakukan juggling.

"Halo, apa kalian masih ingat padaku?" tanya Shinichi.

Ketiga anak perempuan tersebut segera menoleh ke arah Shinichi.

"Om inspektur kan?" Suzuna balik bertanya.

"Oh iya benar, om inspektur yang di bawah jembatan itu" ucap Sakura.

"Yang tidak bilang apa-apa walaupun sudah kita tolong" ucap Nanako.

"_Oi, oi! Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan anggota Shonen Tantei"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Yah, karena itulah aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena berkat bantuan kalian, aku bisa mengalahkan penjahat itu" ucap Shinichi.

"Yay, kita mendapat pujian dari om inspektur. Kita memang hebat" ucap Sakura senang.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan. Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku Suzuna" jawab Suzuna.

"Aku Sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Aku Nanako" jawab Nanako.

"Baiklah, Suzuna-chan, Sakura-chan dan Nanako-chan, sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian es krim?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja" ucap ketiga anak perempuan itu serempak.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Shinichi.

"Eh, sekarang aku tidak bisa. Ibuku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi" ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku juga" ucap Nanako.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja, om inspektur. Kita bisa pergi jam 3 sore" ucap Suzuna.

"Baiklah, besok saja kalau begitu" ucap Shinichi sedikit kecewa.

Tak lama kemudian ibu Sakura dan Nanako muncul untuk menjemput anaknya sehingga Suzuna hanya tinggal berdua dengan Shinichi.

"Apa ibumu telat menjemputmu hari ini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oh, tidak. Ibuku tidak akan menjemputku karena ibuku baru pulang kerja ketika hari mulai gelap. Aku biasanya pulang sendiri" jawab Suzuna.

"_Hmm, kasihan sekali. Kalau Suzuna tidak punya ibu, pasti dia sudah kuadopsi" _pikir Shinichi.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan ibumu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ibuku seorang dokter" jawab Suzuna.

"Ooh, pasti ibumu sangat pintar ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku adalah wanita paling cantik dan paling pintar di dunia" ucap Suzuna dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Sepertinya Suzuna sangat menyayangi ibunya. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan ibunya" _pikir Shinichi.

"Hei Suzuna-chan, jika om ada waktu senggang, boleh nggak om menemanimu bermain di sini sampai ibumu pulang?" tanya Shinichi.

Suzuna kelihatan terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tentu" ucap Suzuna.

Lalu mereka berdua bermain bola bersama. Setelah mengobrol dengan Suzuna, Shinichi jadi tahu bahwa Suzuna saat ini duduk di kelas 2 SD dan Suzuna juga suka membaca Sherlock Holmes walaupun yang sudah dia baca hanya sedikit. Shinichi benar-benar merasa menjadi ayah Suzuna karena mereka berdua sama-sama suka sepakbola dan Sherlock Holmes. Mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain.

XXX

Shiho dan Suzuna sedang duduk di depan TV sambil makan malam.

"Ibu" panggil Suzuna.

"Apa sayang?" sahut Shiho.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku senang sekali karena om inspektur hampir tiap hari menemaniku bermain sambil menunggu ibu pulang. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi" ucap Suzuna.

"Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya gadis kecilku ini kelihatan sangat gembira akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah. Om inspektur itu ahli melakukan juggling dan dia juga suka Sherlock Holmes" ucap Suzuna berseri-seri.

"_Kok om inspektur itu terdengar familiar ya, seperti seseorang yang kukenal"_ pikir Shiho.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengajaknya makan malam kapan-kapan, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemanimu" ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, nanti kutanyakan. Aku ingin sekali dia menjadi ayahku. Apa ibu mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Suzuna.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Zuzu. Bertemu saja belum pernah, kau sudah menanyakan itu" ucap Shiho sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Ini sungguh ironis, di satu sisi Mizuki sangat tidak suka dengan inspektur itu, di sisi lain Suzuna sangat menyukai inspektur itu. Benar-benar aneh"_ pikir Shiho.

"Jadi kalau ibu sudah bertemu dengannya, ibu mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Shiho dengan senyum misterius. "Sekarang lebih baik habiskan makananmu, gadis kecil. Kau kan masih harus mengerjakan PR setelah ini"

Suzuna hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan makan malamnya.

XXX

Sore itu, seperti biasa, Shinichi pergi ke taman untuk bermain dengan Suzuna, Sakura dan Nanako. Ketika Sakura dan Nanako sudah dijemput oleh ibunya, Suzuna juga ikut pamit.

"Maaf om inspektur, ibuku pulang telat hari ini karena ada operasi dan tidak sempat belanja sehingga ibuku memintaku belanja. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu, om akan menemanimu belanja, bagaimana?" tawar Shinichi.

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap Suzuna.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju toko swalayan yang tidak jauh dari taman. Ketika Suzuna akan membayar, Shinichi menahannya.

"Biar om saja yang bayar" ucap Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Dompet itu tidak sengaja jatuh di dekat kaki Suzuna sehingga Suzuna memungutnya dan melihat foto seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat baik hati. Suzuna langsung bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa wanita yang fotonya tersimpan di dompet om inspektur itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Suzuna hanya diam saja dan ini membuat Shinichi menjadi bingung.

"Suzuna-chan, ada apa? Kok dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Shinichi sesampainya di depan pagar rumah Suzuna.

"Wanita yang fotonya ada di dompet om tadi itu siapa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Oh, itu istri om. Sekarang dia tinggal di Tokyo" jawab Shinichi.

"Begitu ya" ucap Suzuna.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Suzuna dan hal ini membuat Shinichi menjadi panik. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Suzuna sedih dan menangis.

"Ada apa Suzuna-chan? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kalau om sudah punya istri berarti om tidak bisa jadi ayahku" ucap Suzuna sambil terisak-isak.

"Suzuna-...chan..." ucap Shinichi.

"Aku benci om" seru Suzuna kemudian dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Shinichi yang berdiri mematung karena syok. Dunia seperti sudah kiamat.

"_Suzuna-chan bilang dia membenciku. Jadi selama ini dia mengharapkan aku menjadi ayahnya sama seperti aku mengharapkannya menjadi anakku? Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya istri yaitu Ran. Maafkan aku Suzuna-chan. Maaf. Tolong jangan bilang kau membenciku, jangan membenciku, Suzuna-chan, aku mohon" _ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Setelah berdiri mematung selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Shinichi menyeret kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat taman. Setelah itu dia menyetir kendaraannya kembali ke rumah.

XXX

Malam itu, Suzuna menangis di pangkuan ibunya.

"Dia tidak bisa jadi ayahku. Dia sudah punya istri. Aku benci sekali padanya, Bu. Aku benci" ucap Suzuna.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Suzuna. Waktu Taka meninggal, Suzuna juga bilang bahwa dia benci pada Taka karena telah meninggalkannya. Namun setelah beberapa hari, Suzuna sudah kembali tenang sehingga Shiho bisa membuatnya mengerti mengapa ayahnya harus pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi sekarang, Shiho hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari sampai Suzuna tenang sehingga Shiho bisa memberi pengertian padanya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dan bicara dengannya lagi" ucap Suzuna.

Shiho mengelus rambut Suzuna dengan sayang. Gadis kecilnya sedang patah hati dan sebagai ibunya, Shiho harus berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Setelah lelah menangis, Suzuna tertidur di pangkuan Shiho. Shiho menggendong Suzuna dan membawanya ke kamarnya, menyelimutinya dan mencium keningnya.

"Sweet dream, Zuzu" ucap Shiho kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Suzuna dan menutup pintunya.

XXX

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Suzuna tidak mau lagi bicara atau menatap Shinichi. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Shinichi sedih. Ketika Ran datang pada akhir pekan, Shinichi tetap murung sehingga membuat Ran bingung.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak senang? Apa kau tidak suka aku datang ke sini?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya ada sedikit masalah pekerjaan" jawab Shinichi.

"Begitu? Mungkin kau bisa cerita padaku biar kau lega" ucap Ran.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar kok. Jadi tidak apa-apa" ucap Shinichi.

Karena Shinichi tidak mau cerita, Ran berusaha menghibur Shinichi dengan cara yang dia tahu tapi semuanya gagal dengan sukses. Shinichi hanya tersenyum sekilas pada usahanya kemudian kembali murung. Akhirnya Ran pulang ke Tokyo dengan berat hati.

XXX

Shiho memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Suzuna beberapa hari kemudian karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan Suzuna yang murung setiap hari.

"Zuzu, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu" jawab Suzuna.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau murung terus?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku tidak murung kok" jawab Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling manis sehingga Shiho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum juga.

Shiho menarik Suzuna ke dalam pelukannya.

"Zuzu sayang, mana yang lebih kau sukai, merasa bahagia atau merasa sedih?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja merasa bahagia" jawab Suzuna.

"Terus kapan kau merasa bahagia, ketika bermain dan mengobrol dengan om inspektur atau ketika kau menjauhinya?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Suzuna diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku rasa saat aku bermain dan mengobrol dengan om inspektur" jawab Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berhenti menjauhinya dan bermain dengannya lagi" ucap Shiho.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa jadi ayahku. Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhinya" ucap Suzuna.

"Zuzu sayang, dalam hidup, kau harus mengambil keputusan yang benar. Keputusan yang benar itu adalah keputusan yang membuatmu bahagia. Kalau keputusanmu membuatmu sedih, berarti keputusan itu salah. Kau ingat kan pesan ayahmu untuk mencintai orang lain dengan tulus tanpa pamrih. Dan kalau cintamu tulus, kau akan tetap menyayangi dan bermain dengan om inspektur walaupun dia tidak bisa jadi ayahmu" ucap Shiho.

"Aku ingat pesan ayah. Aku akan berusaha mencintai om inspektur dengan tulus dan mengambil keputusan yang benar" ucap Suzuna.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti dan kau juga harus berhenti murung, oke? Ibu tidak suka melihatnya" ucap Shiho.

"Roger, Bu" ucap Suzuna kembali ceria.

* * *

Catatan Penulis :

Salam ide untuk cheeky, amelia, 4869, kiara, Nachie-chan, shirayuki nao, Toksin bodoh, RunaRin, Meiko Hoshina, reno, kazumi sii ankatsu, edogawafirli!

cheeky : trims buat idenya, aku tampung dulu tapi mungkin idenya kupakai untuk cerita selanjutnya coz plot cerita ini aku buat sesederhana mungkin. Atau mungkin ingin kamu tulis sendiri? Ayo menulis!

amelia : semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya so staytune!

4869 : cekidot di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

kiara : Gimana? Sudah akrab kan? Mau tahu yang selanjutnya? Keep reading!

Nachie-chan : Fic ini kubuat se-white mungkin jadi kalaupun ada perselingkuhan, cuma slight aja. He he he.

shirayuki nao : lewat PM.

Toksin bodoh : Wah, benar-benar penuh konflik. Trims untuk idenya, tapi karena ini white fic, perselingkuhannya cuman slight, nggak bold. Dan aku pribadi emang nggak suka sama yang selingkuh-selingkuh gitu. He he he. Atau mau ditulis sendiri? Ayo menulis!

RunaRin : Dijamin makin penasaran (narsis mode on).

Meiko Hoshina : Shinichi emang egois kok. Kalau tentang tanda baca, maaf beribu maaf, aku masih belum bisa ngubah kebiasaanku itu. Tolong maklumi penulis aneh satu ini.

reno : wah, ikut main tebak-tebakan juga? Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, baca terus chapter-chapter selanjutnya, oke?

kazumi sii ankatsu : Usulmu yang nomer dua sudah dikabulkan di chapter ini. Usul yang lain? Who knows?

edogawafirli : I won't tell you. Just read the story. He he he.

Hmm, karena sepertinya para pembaca sudah pada nggak sabar Shinichi dan Shiho ketemuan, gimana kalau chapter depan aku mempertemukan mereka? Tapi gimana caranya ya? Yah, selamat berjuang otakku tersayang!


	4. Mutasi Sel

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Mutasi Sel**

By Enji86

Sore itu, Shinichi mendapat telepon dari profesor ahli sistem reproduksi manusia yang memberitahunya bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Shinichi segera bergegas menuju kantor profesor tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana profesor?" tanya Shinichi ketika sudah duduk di depan profesor tersebut.

"Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan kami menemukan bahwa sel sperma anda mengalami mutasi" jawab Profesor itu.

"Mutasi?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Ya, karena mutasi itu, sel sperma anda tidak bisa mencapai sel telur karena sudah terlanjur mati dalam perjalanan. Bahkan walaupun sudah berhasil mencapai sel telur, sel sperma anda akan mati ketika bersentuhan dengan sel telur" jawab profesor.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, profesor?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sejujurnya, kami juga tidak tahu kenapa sel sperma anda bertingkah laku seperti itu. Padahal sel sperma anda sangat sehat. Jadi kami menyimpulkan sel sperma anda mengalami mutasi. Bisa dibilang sel sperma anda tidak cocok dengan sel telur manapun. Menurut saya, kemungkinan besar anda tidak akan bisa punya anak" jawab profesor itu.

Shinichi merasa dirinya seperti tersambar petir mendengar kalimat profesor yang terakhir.

"_Jadi aku dan Ran tidak akan bisa punya anak dan itu karena AKU" _teriak Shinichi dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya, Kudo-san" ucap profesor itu setelah melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang melas.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih banyak profesor. Saya pikir lebih baik saya pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, profesor" ucap Shinichi dengan memaksakan sedikit senyum kemudian berjalan gontai keluar dari kantor profesor tersebut.

Shinichi mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa tujuan. Tanpa sadar dia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat taman tempat dia biasa bermain dengan Suzuna. Saat itu hari sudah gelap jadi Suzuna tidak mungkin ada di situ. Taman itu terlihat begitu sepi. Shinichi turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju ayunan yang ada di situ dan duduk di ayunan itu.

"_Suzuna-chan membenciku dan aku tidak bisa punya anak. Apa salahku sehingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini"_ pikir Shinichi.

Ketika sedang asyik melamun, sebuah suara mengagetkan Shinichi dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Om inspektur, kenapa om ada di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Shinichi. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kami kehabisan gula jadi ibuku memintaku untuk membelinya karena ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Suzuna.

"Oh begitu... Tunggu sebentar... Kenapa kau mau bicara padaku, Suzuna-chan? Bukankah kau membenciku? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" ucap Shinichi kelihatan bingung.

Suzuna tertawa melihatnya.

"Om tidak mimpi kok. Aku memang bicara padamu, om. Aku sudah tidak membencimu lagi" ucap Suzuna.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak membenciku lagi?" tanya Shinichi dengan hati bersorak kegirangan.

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Suzuna.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena ibuku sudah membuatku mengerti kesalahanku. Maafkan aku om, karena selama ini aku tidak menyayangi om dengan tulus dan selalu berharap om bisa menjadi ayahku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menyayangi om dengan tulus, tanpa pamrih apapun" jawab Suzuna.

"Suzuna-chan... ibumu... sungguh ibu yang hebat karena bisa melahirkan anak yang hebat sepertimu" ucap Shinichi dengan tulus.

"Tentu saja, ibuku adalah wanita paling hebat di seluruh dunia. Sayang om sudah punya istri, jadi om tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita terhebat" ucap Suzuna setengah bercanda.

"Iya. Sayang ya" ucap Shinichi sok menyesal.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau om makan malam di rumahku sekarang? Ibuku bilang padaku untuk mengajak om makan malam di rumah kami kapan-kapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selama ini om sudah baik padaku" ucap Suzuna.

"Err, bagaimana ya?" ucap Shinichi ragu-ragu.

"Sudah, ikut saja" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi pun mengikuti Suzuna sambil tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, dia juga sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya Suzuna.

XXX

"Aku pulang" ucap Suzuna setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi. "Om, tunggu di ruang tamu sebentar ya, aku mau bilang ke ibu dulu kalau om akan ikut makan malam" ucap Suzuna kemudian dia berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian di ruang tamu. Shinichi segera mengamati dan meneliti ruang tamu tersebut karena kebiasaannya sebagai detektif.

"_Hmm, rumah ini sepertinya tertata dengan rapi dan kesannya sederhana namun nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan rumahku yang besar dan bergaya Eropa. Sofanya juga sangat enak diduduki. Tapi tidak ada foto keluarga di sini"_ pikir Shinichi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Suzuna kembali ke ruang tamu dan mengajak Shinichi ke ruang TV merangkap ruang keluarga dan kadang-kadang menjadi ruang makan juga sehingga bisa dibilang ruangan ini merupakan ruang serbaguna. Mereka berdua nonton TV sambil mengobrol seru tentang Sherlock Holmes.

"Zuzu, makanannya sudah siap nih" teriak Shiho dari dapur.

"_Suaranya terdengar familiar" _pikir Shinichi.

"Ya, ya. Kami datang" jawab Suzuna. "Ayo om" ucap Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya berdiri mematung di pintu masuk ruang makan ketika dia melihat wanita yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Sepertinya wanita itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Haibara..." ucap Shinichi akhirnya.

Mendengar ucapan Shinichi, Shiho langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Shinichi dan matanya terbelalak karena kaget.

"Kudo-kun..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho.

Suzuna melihat ibu dan om inspektur-nya itu dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Suzuna sambil menghampiri ibunya.

Shiho segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memandang Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah. Kami dulu berteman ketika kami masih 'kecil' dan sudah lama kami tidak bertemu" ucap Shiho.

"Wah, ternyata ibu dan om inspektur dulu berteman ya. Pantas saja aku bisa akrab dengan om inspektur" ucap Suzuna ceria.

"Kudo-kun, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Shiho tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Oh? Eh? Aku juga" ucap Shinichi yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari syok-nya.

"Ternyata om inspektur-nya Zuzu itu kau ya. Pantas sepertinya om inspektur yang diceritakan Zuzu itu terdengar sangat familiar. Terima kasih selama ini kau sudah baik sekali pada Zuzu" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga senang bisa bermain dengan Suzuna-chan" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh ya, silahkan duduk. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang sebelum makanannya keburu dingin" ucap Shiho pada Shinichi kemudian menoleh ke Suzuna. "Kau juga, sayang" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Suzuna, sementara Shiho mengambilkan nasi untuk Shinichi, Suzuna dan dirinya sendiri kemudian duduk di sebelah Suzuna.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanya Shiho ketika mereka sudah mulai makan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Shinichi.

"Lalu Mouri-san... maksudku nyonya Kudo bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Ran juga baik-baik saja" jawab Shinichi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau makan malam di sini, apa tidak masalah? Istrimu pasti menunggu di rumah" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, tidak. Ran tidak ikut denganku ke Hokkaido. Dia tetap tinggal di Tokyo jadi aku di sini sendirian" ucap Shinichi.

"Ooh, jadi itu sebabnya kau suka main dengan Zuzu, untuk mengobati rasa rindumu pada istri dan anak-anakmu, iya kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Eh? Itu... sebenarnya kami belum punya anak" ucap Shinichi muram.

"Ooh, begitu. Tidak apa. Sabar saja. Pasti suatu saat nanti kalian akan punya anak" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Shinichi.

Shinichi merasa beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat melihat senyuman Shiho. Entah kenapa dia percaya bahwa ucapan Shiho barusan akan menjadi kenyataan walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi tetap saja dia percaya karena Shiho yang mengatakannya.

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Suzuna dan mulai menanyainya tentang kegiatannya selama seharian tadi. Shiho dan Shinichi juga menceritakan pengalamannya bersama Shonen Tantei pada Suzuna dan Suzuna mendengarkannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh! Seru sekali kedengarannya" komentar Suzuna.

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi menawarkan diri untuk menemani Suzuna mengerjakan PR-nya sementara Shiho membereskan meja makan dan dapur.

"Zuzu, sudah saatnya kau tidur" ucap Shiho ketika memasuki ruang TV sehingga obrolan seru Shinichi dan Suzuna terpotong.

"Eeh? Tapi aku masih ingin dengar tentang Shonen Tantei" rengek Suzuna pada ibunya.

"Ibumu benar, Suzuna-chan. Kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi besok" ucap Shinichi.

"Janji ya" tuntut Suzuna.

"Janji" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam ibu, om inspektur" ucap Suzuna kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Suzuna-chan" sahut Shinichi.

"Selamat malam, sayang" sahut Shiho.

Kemudian Shiho menatap Shinichi sehingga Shinichi menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Err, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang" ucap Shinichi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu depan" ucap Shiho.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Shinichi kembali berbalik untuk berbicara pada Shiho.

"Umm, Haibara..." ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Aku bukan Haibara lagi sekarang. Namaku Shiho Yuzawa" ucap Shiho.

"Oh, jadi aku harus memanggilmu Yuzawa-san?" tanya Shinichi dengan sedikit tercekat. Shinichi merasa tidak nyaman memanggil Shiho dengan nama itu.

Shiho dengan mudah dapat menebak pikiran Shinichi dan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kudo-kun, kau masih saja mudah terbaca. Kau tidak suka memanggilku dengan nama itu kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja" jawab Shinichi membela diri.

"Begitu? Padahal kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa memanggilku Shiho. Tapi berhubung kau biasa saja ya kau bisa memanggilku dengan Yuzawa-san" ucap Shiho.

"Baik, baik. Aku memang tidak suka jadi aku boleh memanggilmu Shiho kan?" tanya Shinichi sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil. Mengganggu Shinichi adalah hobinya sejak dulu.

"Oh ya, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian suamimu. Kudengar dia juga bekerja di kepolisian Hokkaido sama sepertiku" ucap Shinichi.

"Terima kasih. Kalau Taka belum meninggal, pasti sekarang dia jadi anak buahmu juga, Inspektur" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Shiho, apa kau akan melarangku bertemu dengan Suzuna-chan?" tanya Shinichi serius.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu..." ucapan Shinichi kembali dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kalau Zuzu senang bertemu denganmu, kenapa aku harus membuatnya menderita dengan melarangmu bertemu dengannya?" ucap Shiho.

"Terima kasih Shiho. Kau benar-benar wanita dan ibu yang baik" ucap Shinichi sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang paling tulus.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang pulanglah" ucap Shiho.

"Umm, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Apa boleh kalau besok aku makan malam lagi di rumahmu?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Shinichi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Err, kalau kau keberatan ya sudah" ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa gugup.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku takut nanti istrimu salah paham" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Ran tidak akan salah paham. Dia orangnya sangat pengertian jadi dia pasti mengerti" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu" ucap Shiho.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam kalau begitu" ucap Shinichi.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Shiho.

"_Kudo-kun, kenapa kau muncul lagi dalam kehidupanku? Senyummu yang seperti racun itu membuatku takut. Aku takut senyummu akan meracuni hatiku lagi. Taka, tolong kuatkan aku" _ucap Shiho dalam hati.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis buat Citra Zaoldyeck, 4869, shirayuki nao, cheeky, Nachie-chan, Aiwha Katsushika Kurosaki, Aptx, Botol Kosong, kazumi sii ankatsu, reno, Airin Miyano, amelia.

4869 : Semoga chapter ini memuaskan...

cheeky : Kalau cheeky orangnya seperti itu, mungkin nulis drabble atau one-shot dulu untuk awalnya. Aku seneng kalau ada penulis-penulis baru yang meramaikan fandom DC khususnya pair ConAi/ShinShi. Untuk masalah kejar-kejaran, kemarin sudah di 'Cinta Dalam Hati' jadi untuk yang satu ini nggak kumasukin soalnya kupikir mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk main kejar-kejaran. He he he.

Nachie-chan : Kalau Shinichi selingkuh, Ran bukannya bunuh diri tapi dia akan membunuh suaminya dengan jurus karatenya. He he he.

Aptx : Gpp. Kalau menurut imajinasiku sih mirip Ai.

reno : Hmm, analisis yang menarik.

Airin Miyano : Lho, bukannya dia udah jadi inspektur polisi yang agresif? Kerjaan anak buahnya diembat semua. He he he.

amelia : Gpp. Inilah yang terjadi...

Sepertinya di chapter ini memang tidak banyak drama yang terjadi, bahkan pertemuan kembali Shinichi dan Shiho juga berlangsung datar. Semoga para pembaca sekalian tidak kecewa. Komen tetap sangat diharapkan...


	5. Efek Samping

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Efek Samping**

By Enji86

Setiap hari Shinichi selalu makan malam di rumah Shiho kecuali akhir pekan karena saat itu Ran akan datang dari Tokyo. Entah kenapa akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan tidak menceritakan tentang makan malam ini kepada Ran. Sementara itu, Shiho merasa lega karena dia mengambil keputusan yang benar dengan mengijinkan Shinichi makan malam di rumahnya karena Suzuna kelihatan senang sekali sehingga Shiho juga mau tidak mau merasa senang juga. Shinichi juga merasa senang karena dia seperti memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu dan anak.

Pada suatu malam, Suzuna memperlihatkan album foto keluarganya pada Shinichi. Di situ ada foto pernikahan Shiho dan Takashi, foto Suzuna ketika masih bayi, foto Shiho, Takashi dan Suzuna yang sedang berlibur ke pantai dan lain-lain. Suzuna juga sering bercerita tentang ayahnya yang sangat disayangi dan dikaguminya. Shinichi juga tahu dari inspektur-inspektur yang lain bahwa Takashi Yuzawa adalah seorang polisi yang sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya dan sangat baik hati. Shinichi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa cemburu setiap kali Suzuna menceritakan tentang ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tapi hal ini bisa dipahami, mengingat Shinichi sudah jatuh cinta pada Suzuna.

Shiho mengatakan pada Shinichi tentang keluhan Mizuki sehingga Shinichi sadar dan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Mizuki langsung curhat kepada Shiho dengan riang tentang inspektur-nya yang sudah berubah. Tapi sebagai akibatnya, Shinichi yang jadi merasa bosan pada pekerjaannya. Dia memang benar-benar tidak berbakat menjadi inspektur. Shinichi pun mulai mempertimbangkan kembali pekerjaannya.

XXX

Setelah berminggu-minggu menyimpan rahasia tentang hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan profesor ahli sistem reproduksi manusia padanya, akhirnya Shinichi memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu Ran. Shinichi hanya berharap Ran tidak menyalahkannya dan mengerti keadaannya.

"_Dari dulu Ran sangat pengertian. Dia pasti tidak akan menyalahkanku. Bahkan mungkin dia akan tersenyum dan melarangku untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia selalu begitu"_ pikir Shinichi.

Ketika Ran datang dari Tokyo pada akhir pekan, Shinichi langsung mengajak Ran makan malam di restoran bintang 3 yang ada di Hokkaido.

"Sayang, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku makan malam ke restoran mahal?" tanya Ran setelah mereka selesai memakan hidangan utama.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mengajak istriku tercinta makan malam di restoran mahal?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu" jawab Ran dengan muka merah.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan menghabiskan hidangan pencuci mulutnya.

"Sayang, ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu" ucap Shinichi setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya.

Ran menatap Shinichi, siap mendengarkan.

Shinichi segera menceritakan tentang profesor ahli sistem reproduksi manusia dan pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya. Shinichi menceritakan ulang pembicaraannya dengan profesor tersebut mengenai hasil pemeriksaannya.

Setelah Shinichi selesai bercerita, Ran hanya terdiam sehingga membuat Shinichi bingung.

"Sayang, kenapa kau diam saja. Tolong katakan sesuatu" ucap Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba Ran bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku harus pergi..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ran lalu dia melangkah ke pintu keluar restoran.

"_Maaf Shinichi. Ini terlalu berat untukku. Aku belum bisa menerimanya. Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa akulah penyebab kita belum punya bayi dan itu membuatku semakin menderita. Tapi ternyata kaulah penyebabnya, Shinichi. Kau adalah penyebab semua penderitaan kita. Kau, Shinichi" _ucap Ran dalam hati.

Shinichi membeku di tempat duduknya. Memang Ran tidak mengatakan apapun tapi dia tahu, Ran menyalahkannya. Ran menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka setahun belakangan. Ran menyalahkannya atas tekanan batin yang mereka derita selama ini karena belum hadirnya seorang bayi di keluarga mereka. Hatinya hancur.

Shinichi keluar restoran dengan lunglai. Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengemudi tanpa tujuan. Ketika dia menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat, baru dia sadar bahwa dia berhenti di depan rumah Shiho. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Shinichi turun dari mobil dan membunyikan bel. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya pintu itu dibuka oleh Shiho yang sudah memakai piyama.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Ini sudah larut malam" ucap Shiho.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Shinichi pelan.

Melihat Shinichi yang kelihatan kacau dan lesu, Shiho pun mempersilahkan Shinichi masuk. Saat itu Suzuna sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan teh" ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya duduk di sofa dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir teh. Asap mengepul dari kedua cangkir tersebut.

"Ini, minumlah lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" ucap Shiho sambil menyodorkan salah satu cangkir teh kepada Shinichi.

Setelah meminum tehnya, Shinichi menceritakan tentang pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya pada profesor ahli sistem reproduksi manusia dan hasilnya. Lalu dia menceritakan tentang makan malamnya dengan Ran yang berakhir dengan tragis. Setelah Shinichi selesai bercerita, mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan. Shiho tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shiho sehingga Shiho terlonjak kaget.

"Kudo-kun, apa-apaan ini?" seru Shiho.

"Tolong ijinkan aku. Sebentar saja. Kau tahu kan aku selalu bisa kembali tenang jika ada di pangkuanmu?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan Shinichi menganggap ini sebagai persetujuan.

"Dia menyalahkanku, Shiho. Dia menyalahkanku. Dan memang semua ini salahku" ucap Shinichi di pangkuan Shiho.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membelai rambut Shinichi yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa melakukannya. Dulu Gin selalu pergi ke pangkuannya ketika sedang gelisah, Shinichi juga begitu, Takashi juga begitu, Suzuna juga begitu dan Shiho selalu membelai rambut mereka. Mungkin hal ini disebabkan oleh aura ketenangan yang dipancarkan Shiho sehingga mereka datang padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga memeriksamu? Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan penyebab selmu yang mengalami mutasi itu. Mungkin saja kalau kita tahu penyebabnya, kita bisa mengobatinya" ucap Shiho.

Mendengar kata-kata Shiho, Shinichi langsung menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Shiho.

"Apa kau serius? Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Shinichi. Matanya memancarkan pandangan penuh harapan.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun sebelum aku memeriksamu jadi jangan banyak berharap" ucap Shiho.

"Mendengar kau mau memeriksaku saja, aku sudah senang. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Kau dulu berhasil mengembalikan tubuh kita ke ukuran semula. Terima kasih, Shiho" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Malam sudah larut, lebih baik kau pulang" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang" ucap Shinichi ceria.

"Jangan bermimpi karena aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kau melakukannya, Inspektur!" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti" ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi keluar dari rumah Shiho lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju rumahnya. Senyum tidak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya. Dia sudah tidak sedih lagi.

XXX

Setelah kejadian itu, Ran tidak mau menerima telepon Shinichi dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke Hokkaido pada akhir pekan. Shinichi akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi kesedihan tidak menyelimuti hatinya karena dia punya harapan untuk sembuh. Harapan yang diberikan Shiho padanya. Shinichi yakin, setelah dia sembuh nanti, Ran pasti akan memaafkannya dan kembali padanya.

Karena Ran tidak pernah datang lagi, Shinichi menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Suzuna dan Shiho. Mereka bertiga mengunjungi berbagai tempat rekreasi seperti kebun binatang, akuarium atau sekedar jalan-jalan di mall. Sebenarnya Shiho tidak mau ikut karena dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Shinichi untuk menghindari terjadinya salah paham, tapi Suzuna selalu memaksanya ikut sehingga mau tidak mau, Shiho akhirnya selalu ikut.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa senang setiap kali dia menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Shinichi dan Suzuna. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa bahagianya bersama Takashi dan Suzuna. Dulu mereka bertiga selalu pergi ke tempat rekreasi pada akhir pekan. Kadang-kadang Mizuki dan Daichi juga ikut serta jika mereka pergi ke tempat rekreasi yang agak jauh. Meskipun begitu Shiho tetap waspada dan membentengi hatinya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membahagiakan Suzuna, bukan yang lain.

XXX

Setelah melakukan penelitian selama berminggu-minggu, akhirnya Shiho berhasil menemukan penyebab mutasi sel yang terjadi pada Shinichi. Siang itu, dia memanggil Shinichi ke kantornya di rumah sakit untuk memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Shinichi setelah dia duduk di hadapan Shiho.

"Setelah melakukan beberapa tes, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mutasi selmu itu disebabkan oleh APTX4869" ucap Shiho.

"Apa? Tapi bukankah aku sudah meminum antidotnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kemungkinan besar ini adalah efek sampingnya" jawab Shiho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku juga memeriksa selku dan keanehan mereka sama dengan keanehan selmu" jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya" ucap Shinichi penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" ucap Shiho muram.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu?" seru Shinichi.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu, aku butuh kau menyembuhkanku" seru Shinichi. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya.

Melihat Shiho diam saja, Shinichi mulai menyalahkannya. Sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu sebagai Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Bedanya kalau dulu Shinichi menyalahkan Shiho karena membuatnya meninggalkan Ran, sekarang Shinichi menyalahkan Shiho karena membuatnya ditinggalkan Ran.

Shiho tetap membisu dan ini membuat Shinichi bertambah emosi. Shinichi membuka pintu kantor Shiho dengan kasar dan melangkah keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

Shiho hanya menatap kepergian Shinichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"_Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun. Aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini. Tapi dengan begini, sekarang kita impas"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Setelah kejadian di kantor Shiho, Shinichi tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah Shiho. Suzuna yang bingung bertanya pada ibunya kenapa om inspektur-nya tidak pernah datang lagi. Shiho hanya bisa berbohong dengan menjawab Shinichi sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja Shiho tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Suzuna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah beberapa hari, Shinichi tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya kepada Suzuna. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengemudikan mobilnya ke dekat taman tempat dia dan Suzuna biasa bermain dengan harapan bisa melihat Suzuna dari jauh.

Shinichi memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang tak terlihat dari taman. Dia melihat Suzuna sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Shinichi tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibirnya karena dia bisa melihat Suzuna lagi walaupun dari jauh. Selama beberapa hari ini dia terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan kemarahan. Shinichi tahu seharusnya dia tidak menyalahkan Shiho tapi apa boleh buat, dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan. Egois bukan?

Tiba-tiba Shinichi terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan matanya membesar karena sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"_Bagaimana mungkin Shiho bisa punya anak dengan Yuzawa-san jika Shiho mengalami mutasi yang sama denganku? Jangan-jangan kesimpulan Shiho salah. Ini semua bukan karena efek samping APTX4869. Atau memang Suzuna-chan bukan anak kandung Shiho? Aku harus memastikannya"_ pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi segera menghubungi Mizuki dengan handphone-nya untuk memastikan hal ini.

"Halo, detektif Yuzawa, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Shinichi.

"Silahkan, Inspektur" ucap Mizuki.

"Apa Suzuna-chan itu benar-benar anak kandung Shiho?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apa? Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu? Dan kenapa anda memanggil kakak ipar saya dengan nama depannya?" tanya Mizuki bingung.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya jadi bisakah kau jawab saja" jawab Shinichi.

Mizuki merasa sedikit marah karena atasannya ini dengan seenaknya menanyakan pertanyaan tentang keluarganya, tapi dia tetap menjawab walaupun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Tentu saja Zuzu anak kandung kakak ipar saya" seru Mizuki.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja. Saya bahkan ikut menunggu di luar kamar bersalin ketika kakak ipar saya melahirkan Zuzu. Lagipula apa urusannya dengan anda?" teriak Mizuki.

"Terima kasih" ucap Shinichi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Shinichi tidak menyadari nada kemarahan dalam suara Mizuki karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu, halo, halo" teriak Mizuki tapi teriakannya hanya dibalas nada telepon yang sudah diputus.

"_Aku harus bicara dengan Shiho sekarang"_ pikir Shinichi. Lalu dia menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Semoga kali ini dramanya lebih memuaskan.

Salute buat cheeky, Aptx, 4869, Airin Miyano, kazumi sii ankatsu, Toksin bodoh, Nachie-chan, amelia, reno untuk support-nya di cerita ini!

cheeky : Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang dan memuaskan. Kalau tentang Ran, aku memang tidak pernah mengeksplor cerita tentang dia lebih jauh tapi aku yakin kalau dia nggak dapat Shinichi pasti dia bisa dapat yang lebih baik karena di suatu forum aku pernah baca bahwa katanya Ran itu wanita idaman semua laki-laki, apalagi dia juga Angel, pasti semua laki-laki mau sama dia walaupun di manga-nya Ran kelihatan tidak begitu populer. Yah, mungkin di ceritaku yang selanjutnya. Aku punya 2 ide dan masih bingung mau ngerjakan yang mana dulu tapi udah ada kecenderungan sih. Segera bikin ya, account-nya!

Aptx : Sumpah, aku bukan Ran-haters jadi kalau aku terkesan mengorbankan Ran, itu murni ketidaksengajaan dan menjadi konsekuensi dari cerita. Setelah cerita ini selesai, aku punya dua ide cerita lain, satunya Ran mati, satunya Ran pergi sama cowok lain. Setelah baca komen, aku jadi semangat nulis ide yang pertama. Mungkin ini yang disebut ndableg (bahasa kerennya stubborn alias keras kepala). He he he.

4869 : Apakah harapanmu akan terkabul. Cekidot di chapter selanjutnya!

Airin Miyano : Apa di chapter ini, Shinichi sudah cukup agresif?

Toksin bodoh : Dicoba aja dulu. Aku baru mulai nulis setelah 2 tahun jadi silent reader. Tentang OC, soalnya tokoh di cerita asli kurang atau tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan jadi terpaksa harus bikin OC. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang beranggapan bahwa OC itu menganggu karena tokoh di manga kan sudah banyak. Kalau aku pribadi, tergantung kebutuhan cerita. Kalau memang butuh OC ya, kenapa tidak?

Nachie-chan : Sepertinya permintaanmu sulit dipenuhi karena sepertinya aku nggak bakat nulis humor. Kalau romance, uh, gimana ya? Mungkin di chapter terakhir... semoga.

amelia : 1. Ywdh, segera di publish ceritanya. Kalau butuh apa-apa, PM aku aja. 2. Gimana? Sudah dapat titik terang di chapter ini? 3. Secrets make a woman woman (setengah menjawab setengah tidak. He he he)

reno : Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang dan lebih tidak biasa.

Fyuuh, update selanjutnya, klimaks dari cerita ini, 2 chapter sekaligus, chapter terakhir dan epilog. Dijamin lebih panjang. So stay tune!


	6. Maafkan Aku

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Maafkan Aku**

By Enji86

"Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Shiho dingin ketika dia melihat Shinichi masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Kita harus bicara" jawab Shinichi.

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau meneriakiku lagi. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" ucap Shiho dingin.

"Kesimpulanmu salah" ucap Shinichi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shiho sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mutasi selku itu bukan karena APTX4869 seperti yang kaukatakan" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kesimpulanku. Mutasi selmu itu memang disebabkan oleh APTX4869" ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai anak dengan Yuzawa-san? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melahirkan..." Shinichi tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah Shiho. Lalu sebuah pemikiran lain melintas dalam pikirannya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Aku sudah hamil 3 bulan saat aku bertemu Taka. Dia menolongku yang pingsan di jalan karena kelelahan akibat bekerja terlalu keras. Beasiswa kedokteranku memang sudah mencakup biaya hidup sehari-hari tapi biaya persalinan sangat mahal sehingga aku harus bekerja untuk mengumpulkan biaya persalinanku. Sebulan setelah pertemuan pertama kami, Taka bilang padaku bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadaku dan dia mengajakku menikah. Dia berjanji akan menjagaku dan bayiku sehingga aku pun menerimanya dan dua minggu kemudian kami menikah" ucap Shiho.

"Jadi Suzuna adalah..." ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Bagiku dan bagi Zuzu, Taka adalah ayah Zuzu" ucap Shiho tajam.

Shinichi sekarang bisa mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang melakukan bunuh diri karena dia sekarang juga merasakannya. Dia ingin bunuh diri karena dia sangat malu. Dulu Ran selalu mengatainya brengsek dan sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi orang brengsek, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih buruk dari brengsek. Shinichi selalu merasa dirinya adalah seorang detektif yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan keadilan tapi sekarang dia merasa menjadi kriminal paling jahat di muka bumi.

Shinichi menyeret kakinya keluar dari kantor Shiho dengan susah payah. Shiho hanya memandanginya sampai Shinichi menghilang di balik pintu kantornya kemudian menghela nafas.

XXX

Setelah berkeliling dengan mobilnya tanpa tujuan, akhirnya Shinichi sampai di rumahnya. Saat itu hari sudah gelap. Shinichi membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang gelap gulita. Shinichi terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan lampu sehingga dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dalam gelap. Sesampainya di pintu kamar, Shinichi melihat seberkas cahaya dari ruang makan. Insting detektifnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya memasuki kamarnya dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Pemandangan di dapur membuatnya membeku di tempat dengan sukses. Dia melihat hidangan makan malam romantis dengan lilin di meja makannya dan Ran yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Sayang" ucap Ran.

Shinichi tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Ran. Shinichi tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau berbuat apa. Pikirannya kosong.

Sikap diam Shinichi membuat Ran menjadi gugup.

"Uhm, aku sengaja mengambil cuti dan membuat kejutan untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu dan meninggalkanmu karena masalah anak. Kita saling mencintai dan itu yang penting. Kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan. Kau tidak marah padaku kan, sayang?" ucap Ran dengan harap-harap cemas.

Shinichi masih diam selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Semua ini memang salahku" ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak, semua ini bukan salahmu. Ini mungkin takdir kita. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini berdua. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan malamnya sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin" ucap Ran ceria.

"Maaf, Ran. Aku sangat lelah dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Aku ingin segera tidur. Aku bisa memakannya besok pagi. Tidak apa kan?" ucap Shinichi.

Senyum lenyap dari wajah Ran. Ran merasa hatinya mulai tenggelam karena suaminya menolak makan malam romantisnya dan suaminya tidak memanggilnya 'sayang' seperti biasa tapi malah menyebutkan namanya.

"_Mungkin dia masih marah padaku"_ pikir Ran.

Ran kembali menguasai dirinya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku akan menyimpan makanan ini untuk besok pagi" ucap Ran.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Selamat malam" ucap Shinichi.

"Selamat malam" balas Ran.

Shinichi segera memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah terlelap. Sementara itu di dapur Ran hanya diam di meja makan, merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah merenung selama beberapa lama, akhirnya Ran bergerak membereskan meja makan dan menyimpan makanan-makanan yang ada di meja makan ke dalam lemari es. Setelah semua beres, Ran masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ran duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangi punggung suaminya yang sedang tertidur. Ran bisa melihat bahwa tidur suaminya tidak nyenyak dan gelisah. Ran hanya bisa menghela nafas karena suaminya pasti tidak akan pernah mau menceritakan kenapa dia gelisah dan akan berkata bahwa tidak ada apa-apa. Sejak mereka kecil, Shinichi tidak pernah menceritakan kesedihannya pada Ran dan selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Mungkin karena Shinichi tidak mau membuat Ran mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi bukankah dalam suatu hubungan diperlukan rasa saling percaya dan saling memahami satu sama lain?

Beberapa saat kemudian Ran berbaring di sebelah Shinichi dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ketika Ran sudah akan sampai di alam mimpi, dia mendengar Shinichi mengigau. Igauan Shinichi membuat Ran kembali ke alam nyata karena dalam igauannya, Shinichi memanggil-manggil sebuah nama yaitu Suzuna. Ran bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan duduk memandangi suaminya yang sudah berhenti mengigau dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Shinichi... Siapa itu Suzuna? Dari namanya, itu adalah nama perempuan. Jangan-jangan Shinichi... Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku harus percaya pada Shinichi. Dia adalah suamiku. Tapi... Aku harus menanyakannya kepadanya besok"_ ucap Ran dalam hati.

Ran kembali berbaring dan berpikir. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Ran memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Shinichi karena Shinichi pasti akan menyembunyikan kebenaran seperti biasa. Ran lebih memilih melakukan tindakan langsung.

"_Aku harus menelepon Sonoko besok"_ pikir Ran.

Ran memejamkan matanya dan dengan segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Ran menelepon Sonoko ketika Shinichi sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menemaniku, Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja. Kalau benar suamimu itu selingkuh, aku akan menyuruh Makoto untuk menghajarnya. Lihat saja nanti" ucap Sonoko berapi-api.

"Sonoko, semua itu belum pasti. Kita belum tahu orang yang bernama Suzuna itu" ucap Ran.

"Tapi Ran, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau semua itu benar?" tanya Sonoko serius.

Ran terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu" ucap Ran suram. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Sabar ya, Ran" ucap Sonoko.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Terima kasih, Sonoko. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara sore nanti lalu kita jalankan rencana kita" ucap Ran.

"Oke" ucap Sonoko.

Pembicaraan Ran dan Sonoko selesai tepat ketika Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku bicara dengan Sonoko. Dia menceritakan gosip-gosip terbaru" jawab Ran berbohong.

"Oh, dia tetap saja tidak berubah. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Shinichi.

"Nanti sore" jawab Ran.

"Hmm, aku ada rapat nanti siang tapi akan aku usahakan untuk menyelesaikannya secepatnya supaya aku bisa mengantarmu ke bandara" ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau kau sibuk, aku bisa naik taksi. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku" ucap Ran.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Ran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi segera bersiap ke kantornya kemudian sarapan dan berangkat. Hati Ran semakin gelisah karena Shinichi tidak mencium keningnya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum menaiki mobilnya.

XXX

Ran dan Sonoko sedang berada dalam taksi yang diparkir tak jauh dari kantor polisi Hokkaido. Hari itu sudah sore. Mereka sedang menunggu Shinichi keluar dari kantornya karena mereka akan membuntutinya. Ketika hari sudah mulai gelap, mobil Shinichi keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut dan langsung diikuti oleh taksi tersebut. Shinichi memang detektif hebat, tapi sehebat apapun seorang detektif, dia tidak akan sadar kalau dibuntuti oleh istrinya sendiri.

Mereka mengikuti Shinichi sampai Shinichi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang bukan rumahnya. Shinichi turun dan masuk ke dalam pagar rumah itu. Sonoko dan Ran tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke dalam pagar dari dalam taksi mereka.

"Apakah itu rumah orang yang bernama Suzuna itu ya?" tanya Ran.

"Pasti begitu. Lebih baik kita dobrak rumah itu sekarang agar kita bisa menangkap basah mereka" jawab Sonoko kesal.

"Jangan, lebih baik kita tunggu dulu sampai Shinichi keluar. Baru aku akan minta penjelasan. Kalau kita main dobrak dan ternyata salah, aku akan merasa malu sekali dan Shinichi pasti akan marah padaku" ucap Ran.

"Tapi Ran..." ucapan Sonoko terpotong oleh kata-kata Ran.

"Tidak apa, kita tunggu saja" ucap Ran.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu" ucap Sonoko menyerah. Tapi hatinya masih kesal sekali.

Sebenarnya Ran ingin sekali mengikuti saran Sonoko karena dia benar-benar ingin tahu tapi dia juga takut kalau ternyata benar bahwa suaminya selingkuh dengan seorang wanita bernama Suzuna yang tinggal di rumah itu. Rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada rasa ingin tahunya.

Mereka berdua menunggu di dalam taksi dalam diam.

XXX

Shinichi menggerakkan jarinya dengan ragu-ragu sebelum menekan bel di depan pintu rumah keluarga Yuzawa. Setelah beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk menekan bel dan menunggu dengan gelisah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Shiho tapi dia benar-benar ingin bertemu Suzuna, yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Ketika pintu dibuka, dia disambut oleh senyum ceria Suzuna yang kelihatannya sedang senang sekali.

"Om inspektur, aku kangen sekali. Kenapa om tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Suzuna.

Shinichi merasa hatinya menjadi ringan ketika dia melihat Suzuna. Dia mengangkat Suzuna dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga kangen padamu Suzuna-chan. Maaf ya, om banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa kesini" jawab Shinichi berbohong sama persis dengan kebohongan Shiho walaupun mereka tidak janjian untuk membuat kebohongan itu sambil menggendong Suzuna masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Zuzu, siapa tamu..." ucapan dan langkah Shiho terhenti ketika dia melihat Suzuna dalam pelukan Shinichi.

"Bu, lihat siapa yang datang! Om inspektur! Aku senang sekali" ucap Suzuna.

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Lalu Shiho berbalik membelakangi Shinichi dan Suzuna.

"Kau bisa mengajak om inspektur nonton TV sementara ibu menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Shiho kemudian melangkah kembali ke dapur.

"Ibu kenapa? Apa Om membuat ibuku marah?" tanya Suzuna menyipitkan matanya pada Shinichi dengan tatapan dingin khas Ai Haibara yang bisa membuat Shinichi merinding.

"Ti.. tidak kok. Mungkin ibumu hanya lelah" jawab Shinichi berbohong.

Suzuna masih menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga selama beberapa lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Belakangan ini ibu memang tidak seperti biasanya" ucap Suzuna muram.

Shinichi jadi merasa tidak nyaman karena dialah orang yang membuat ibu dan anak di rumah ini menjadi muram dan sedih sekarang karena kehadirannya dan dia juga yang membuat ibu dan anak di rumah ini terlantar dulu karena kepergiannya.

"Ah, kalau tidak nonton TV sekarang, kita bisa ketinggalan Penguin of Madagascar. Ayo Om!" ucap Suzuna.

Saat makan malam, Suzuna bertanya pada ibunya, apakah Shinichi membuatnya marah dan Shiho menjawab dengan kebohongan yang sama persis dengan kebohongan Shinichi, lagi-lagi tanpa janjian dulu. Sungguh ajaib bukan?

XXX

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Shinichi pada Shiho setelah Suzuna naik ke tempat tidur.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar. Aku tidak mau Zuzu mendengar apapun yang akan kita bicarakan" ucap Shiho dingin.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di luar pagar, Shiho mulai bicara lagi.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Shiho sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan malah berlutut di depan Shiho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho mengerutkan dahinya pada Shinichi.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu. Tapi tetap saja aku harus minta maaf" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, berdirilah" ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Kalau perlu aku akan bersujud padamu dan mencium kakimu" ucap Shinichi.

Melihat Shinichi yang berlutut di depannya, mau tidak mau membuat hati Shiho tersentuh. Shiho ikut berlutut dan menatap mata Shinichi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu waktu pertama kali kita bertemu lagi, aku sudah melupakan yang sudah lewat. Aku hidup bahagia sekarang. Zuzu adalah kado terindah yang kau berikan untukku dan karena kepergianmu, aku bisa bertemu Taka, suami yang sangat kucintai dan juga sangat mencintaiku" ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, kau... benar-benar..." ucap Shinichi tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena hatinya benar-benar dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita berdiri lalu kau pulang dan aku masuk kembali ke dalam" ucap Shiho.

Shiho mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shinichi berdiri setelah dia sudah berdiri kembali. Shinichi meraihnya tapi masih tetap berlutut.

"Tunggu! Apa kau akan melarangku bertemu Suzuna?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mengulang semua perkataan yang kukatakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu lagi?" Shiho balik bertanya, setengah kesal, setengah geli.

"Maaf" ucap Shinichi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Asal kau tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, kau boleh menemuinya. Kalau Zuzu tahu kau adalah ayah kandungnya yang sudah menelantarkannya, dia akan membencimu dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau Zuzu membenci ayah kandungnya apalagi membenci dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Shiho. Aku akan membayar semua hutang-hutangku pada kalian berdua. Aku berjanji" ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Shiho.

"Hoo benarkah? Aku yakin sampai matipun, kau tidak akan bisa membayarnya jadi lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu itu" ucap Shiho mengejek sambil membalas pelukan Shinichi.

"Oi, oi!" ucap Shinichi dengan nada kesal tapi sebenarnya dalam hati dia tersenyum.

"Shinichi..." ucap Ran yang sudah ada di belakang Shinichi.

Ran dan Sonoko yang sejak tadi menonton semua pertunjukan di depan pagar rumah keluarga Yuzawa dari dalam taksi hanya bisa salah paham karena mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Shinichi dan Shiho bicarakan. Adegan minta maaf itu jadi terlihat seperti adegan Shinichi yang sedang melamar Shiho dan setelah sedikit berdebat, Shiho akhirnya menerimanya sehingga mereka berpelukan. Ran melarang Sonoko turun dari taksi karena dia ingin menghadapi ini sendiri.

Mendengar suara Ran, Shinichi dan Shiho langsung saling melepaskan diri.

"Ran..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shinichi sementara Shiho hanya diam saja karena dia juga tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku, Shinichi..." ucap Ran. Air mata sudah mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ran, kau salah paham. Aku tidak..." Shinichi menghentikan ucapannya karena Ran sudah berlari dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Taksi itu sudah ngebut dan menghilang dengan cepat sebelum Shinichi sempat mengejarnya.

Ketika Shinichi akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk mengejar taksi itu, Shiho meraih tangannya sehingga Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kudo-kun, aku tidak ingin rumah tanggamu hancur tapi aku juga tidak mau orang lain tahu bahwa Zuzu adalah anak kita dan orang lain itu termasuk istrimu. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kau mengerti. Carilah alasan lain untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini, aku akan membantumu" ucap Shiho datar.

"Aku mengerti" sahut Shinichi.

"Selamat malam" ucap Shiho kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Shinichi segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk mengejar taksi itu.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Shinichi tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di rumah keluarga Yuzawa selama berhari-hari. Kabar terakhir yang didengar Shiho dari Mizuki, Shinichi sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya di kepolisian Hokkaido.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak untuk Nachie-chan, Citra Zaoldyeck, cheeky, Airin Miyano, 4869, kazumi sii ankatsu, reno, Rei Sakura, Atin, Serena Akako Yuu yang sudah setia mengikuti dan mengomentari chapter sebelumnya.

Akhirnya drama keluarga ini selesai juga. Misteri sudah terbongkar. Semoga nggak terlalu khayal dan semoga para pembaca sekalian puas.

Selanjutnya epilog...


	7. Epilog

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Ruang Rindu**

**Epilog**

By Enji86

Berhari-hari kemudian...

Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat Shiho sibuk memasukkan sampah yang ada di tempat sampah di dapur ke dalam kantong plastik sampah untuk dibuang di tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"_Buang sampah, membangunkan Zuzu, masak sarapan, mengantar Zuzu ke sekolah lalu berangkat ke rumah sakit"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati mengingat-ingat jadwal kegiatannya hari ini sambil memasukkan sampah ke kantong plastik sampah.

Setelah semua sampah-sampah itu aman dalam kantong plastiknya, Shiho melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan kantong sampah di tangannya. Begitu Shiho membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati punggung dan kepala Shinichi menghantam lantai di dekat kakinya berdiri. Kelihatannya Shinichi bersandar pada pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup itu jadi begitu pintu itu terbuka, mau tidak mau Shinichi harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Kudo-kun..." seru Shiho.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, sakit tahu" ucap Shinichi mengomel sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Bukankah ini salahmu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak mau jatuh seperti itu, seharusnya kau jangan bersandar pada pintu rumah orang" ucap Shiho yang menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Shinichi.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya. Tapi seharusnya kau juga memeriksa sebelum membuka pintu. Siapa tahu ada orang yang bersandar di pintumu" ucap Shinichi tidak mau kalah.

"Kudo-kun, apakah kau mau terus berdebat tentang siapa yang salah jika orang yang bersandar pada pintu rumah orang lain jatuh menghantam lantai karena si empunya rumah membuka pintu, atau menjelaskan padaku kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau muncul di depan pintu rumahku setelah menghilang berhari-hari" ucap Shiho dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Shinichi hanya bisa ber-wow dalam hati. Betapa hal kecil bisa mereka perdebatkan selama berjam-jam jika mereka berdua benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sampai di sini dini hari tadi tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu jadi aku tidur sambil bersandar di pintu rumahmu" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau ada di pintu rumahku pagi-pagi... atau sejak dini hari tadi" ucap Shiho datar.

"Yah, tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, istriku sudah mencampakkan aku karena aku tidak bisa memberinya anak dan dia menuduhku berselingkuh. Karena hal itu juga, keluarga dan teman-teman dekatku marah padaku dan memusuhiku. Jadi, di sinilah aku" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Kelihatannya semuanya berjalan tidak baik" ucap Shiho sambil mengamati bekas-bekas memar di wajah Shinichi.

"Yah, begitulah" sahut Shinichi.

Mereka berdua diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Shiho bertanya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku mengundurkan diri. Aku merasa aku tidak cocok menjadi inspektur. Menjadi detektif swasta lebih cocok untukku karena aku bisa lebih bebas menyelidiki suatu kasus daripada ketika menjadi inspektur" jawab Shinichi.

Lalu mereka berdua berdiam diri lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan kepada orang yang ada di hadapannya karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan tapi tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Kukuruyuk" suara perut Shinichi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya sementara wajah Shinichi menjadi merah karena malu.

"Apa kau mau sarapan bersama kami?" tanya Shiho sambil menyodorkan kantong sampah yang ada di tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil kantong sampah yang disodorkan Shiho.

Shiho masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk membangunkan Suzuna dan meninggalkan pintu depan dalam keadaan terbuka sementara Shinichi melangkah keluar dari rumah Shiho untuk membuang kantong sampah di tangannya ke tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Shiho. Setelah membuang sampah, Shinichi melangkah kembali ke rumah Shiho, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Karena satu dan lain hal, aku baru bisa nulis fic multichapter baru di bulan Februari.

Mungkin sepanjang sisa bulan Januari ini aku akan menulis songfic di akhir pekan karena ada yang request.

Terima kasih kepada para reviewer atas support-nya selama ini.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
